The Darkness Rising: Book 1: The Beginning
by lightseeker188
Summary: As the clans are engulfed in darkness, four cats will have to step up or all the clans will be lost forever. R&R! Rated T for blood


_**Here's the full summary! ^^ :**_

**As the clans are engulfed in darkness, four cats will have to step up or all the clans will be lost forever.**

_**Windclan**_

_**Leader: Dawnstar- creamy she-cat with brilliant blue eyes (on her second life)**_

_**Deputy: Hawkwhisker- brown tabby tom with amber eyes**_

_**Medicine Cat: Ashfern- gray she-cat with pale green eyes**_

_**Warriors**_

_**Greystorm- grey tabby tom with yellow eyes**_

_**Flightheart- brown she-cat with creamy light brown legs, muzzle, and chest**_

_**Apprentice: Moonpaw**_

_**Snowstorm- white tom with bright blue eyes**_

_**Breezeheart- black tom with sharp ice blue eyes**_

_**Windflight- creamy brown she-cat with long legs and golden brown eyes**_

_**Rabbitleap- mottled brown tom with pale green eyes**_

_**Birdflight- mottled brown tom with green eyes**_

_**Ashwhisker- grey tom with dark gray stripes and blue eyes**_

_**Antpelt- black tom with brown underbelly and paws with yellow eyes**_

_**Apprentice: Grasspaw**_

_**Honeyfrost- golden she-cat with odd violet eyes**_

_**Talltail- white tom with long black legs and muzzle and gray eyes**_

_**Mouseheart- brown she-cat with green eyes**_

_**Brackenwhisker- brown bracken colored tom with pale green eyes**_

_**Mudpelt- dark brown tom with dark blue eyes**_

_**Mountainclaw- gray she-cat with white paws, chest and muzzle and has light blue eyes **_

_**(Main Char.) Apprentice: Wolfpaw**_

_**Lightningheart- striking orange tom with brilliant yellow eyes**_

_**Swiftleap- white and black she-cat with sharp blue eyes**_

_**Apprentices**_

_**Grasspaw- brown tom with brilliant green eyes**_

_**Wolfpaw- fluffy black she-cat with violet eyes and a grey fluffy tail tip**_

_**Moonpaw- black she-cat with creamy brown legs, paws, and chest fur, also has grey eyes**_

_**Queens & Kits**_

_**Fallowheart- Brown she-cat with light gray eyes**_

_**(Mother to Lightningheart's kits: Flamekit- orange tom with yellow eyes; Blazekit- dark orange tom with gray eyes)**_

_**Elders**_

_**Mottlenose- mottled grey tom with brown eyes and flecks of white on his muzzle **_

_**Thunderclan**_

_**Leader: Lionstar- golden tabby tom with amber eyes (on his last life)**_

_**Deputy: Lightningstrike- brilliant orange tom with a dark orange lightning strike on his side**_

_**Medicine Cat: Echolight- Grey she-cat with pale green eyes**_

_**Apprentice: Nightpaw**_

_**Warriors**_

_**Brambleheart- grey tabby tom with amber eyes**_

_**Apprentice: Talonpaw**_

_**Nightwhisper- black she-cat with green eyes**_

_**Apprentice: Shadepaw**_

_**Hollyberry- black she-cat with dark green eyes**_

_**Apprentice: Acornpaw**_

_**Cherrywhisker- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**_

_**Fangheart- calico tom with blue eyes**_

_**Snaketail- siamese tom with bright blue eyes**_

_**Apprentice: Rosepaw**_

_**Brackenheart- creamy brown tom with dark brown markings and golden eyes**_

_**Leaftail- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes**_

_**Apprentice: Dapplepaw**_

_**Scratchleap- orange tom with blazing amber eyes**_

_**Jayeyes- grey tabby tom with light blue eyes**_

_**Greyheart- dark grey tom with dark blue eyes**_

_**Apprentice: Ashpaw**_

_**Whitenose- white she-cat with beautiful yellow eyes**_

_**Apprentices**_

_**Nightpaw- black she-cat with pale grey eyes**_

_**Ashpaw- grey tom with dark brown eyes**_

_**Shadepaw- dark brown tom with creamy brown paws and chest with amber eyes (Main Char.)**_

_**Rosepaw- tortoiseshell and black she-cat with light green eyes**_

_**Dapplepaw- calico she-cat with sparkling green eyes**_

_**Talonpaw- brown tom with dark brown markings and amber eyes**_

_**Acornpaw- flame colored tom with creamy brown markings and light blue eyes**_

_**Queens & Kits**_

_**Ivywing- white and grey she-cat with brilliant green eyes**_

_**(Mother to Fangheart's kits: Whisperkit- grey tom with green eyes; Violetkit- grey she-cat with unusual violet eyes; Firekit- flame colored tom with bright green eyes)**_

_**Elders**_

_**Longheart- cream colored tabby tom with amber eyes**_

_**Briarear- brown calico she-cat with amber eyes**_

_**Shadowclan**_

_**Leader: Shadestar- black tom with dark grey eyes**_

_**Deputy: Nightheart- black she-cat with pale green eyes**_

_**Medicine Cat: Roseberry- calico she-cat with rose-colored eyes**_

_**Warriors**_

_**Blacktail- black tom with green eyes**_

_**Nightclaw- black tom with light green eyes**_

_**Shadowpelt- black she-cat with dark grey eyes**_

_**Tawnyclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**_

_**Shinetail- grey she-cat with light green eyes and a white tail tip**_

_**Pinefrost- brown tom with frosty blue eyes**_

_**Flowerpetal- calico she-cat with beautiful violet eyes**_

_**Icestorm- white tom with ice blue eyes**_

_**Frostfeather- creamy brown tom with frosty ice blue eyes**_

_**Featherheart- brown she-cat with amber eyes**_

_**Darkrose- black she-cat with rose-colored eyes**_

_**Lightseeker- black she-cat with white right paw and ice blue eyes (Main Char.)**_

_**Brownclaw- brown tom with long, curved claws and amber eyes**_

_**Hawktalon- brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes**_

_**Kinkwhisker- grey she-cat with a broken tail and pale grey eyes**_

_**Graywhisker- grey tom with blue eyes**_

_**Blackwhisker- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**_

_**Apprentices**_

_**Sneakpaw- black tom with dark grey eyes**_

_**Cherrypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with sparkling amber eyes**_

_**Shrewpaw- light brown she-cat with creamy yellow eyes**_

_**Queens & Kits**_

_**Talltalon- white she-cat with bright green eyes**_

_**(Mother to Blackwhisker's Kits: Sparrowkit- brown tabby tom with amber eyes; Sharpkit- black tom with amber eyes; Tigerkit- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)**_

_**Elders**_

_**Blacktail- black tom with dark amber eyes**_

_**Riverclan**_

_**Leader: Reedstar- grey tom with amber eyes**_

_**Deputy: Streamtail- grey she-cat with light blue eyes (Main char.)**_

_**Medicine Cat: Mothheart- grey tabby she-cat with green eyes**_

_**Warriors**_

_**Icefrost- white tom with frosty grey eyes**_

_**Snowclaw- white she-cat with frosty grey eyes**_

_**Rivertail- grey tom with dark green eyes**_

_**Fishleap- light brown tom with pale yellow eyes**_

_**Greytalon- grey she-cat with light grey eyes**_

_**Swimfoot- light brown tom with amber eyes and web-like paws; fastest swimmer**_

_**Tallstream- white tom with light blue eyes**_

_**Silverclaw- grey tom with dark blue eyes**_

_**Silverfeathers- grey she-cat with light grey eyes**_

_**Greyear- grey tom with dark grey eyes**_

_**Goldeneyes- golden brown she-cat with pale yellow eyes**_

_**Iceeyes- white she-cat with ice blue eyes**_

_**Reedwhisker- brown tom with golden eyes**_

_**Apprentice: Hawkpaw**_

_**Nighthawk- black tom with golden brown eyes**_

_**Fishheart- grey tom with pale grey eyes**_

_**Apprentice: Jaypaw**_

_**Reednose- brown she-cat with amber eyes**_

_**Petalblur- cream-colored she-cat with pale violet eyes**_

_**Greyheart- grey tom with violet eyes**_

_**Apprentice: Riverpaw**_

_**Feathernose- grey she-cat with dark blue eyes**_

_**Apprentices**_

_**Riverpaw- grey tom with light blue eyes**_

_**Jaypaw- grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes**_

_**Hawkpaw- dark brown tom with white belly fur and paws and amber eyes**_

_**Queens & Kits**_

_**Mallownose- grey she-cat with pale grey eyes**_

_**(Mother to Fishleap's Kits: Hollowkit- brown tom with light grey eyes; Briarkit- calico she-cat with pale yellow eyes; Mothkit- dark brown she-cat with cream-colored eyes; silverkit- grey tom with dark grey eyes)**_

_**Elders**_

_**Willowheart- dark grey she-cat with bright blue eyes and white flecks around her muzzle**_

_**Micetalon- young brown she-cat with blind amber eyes**_

**Okay, so here's the allegiances! YAY! Please Review! This is going to be a story having to do with the rise of the dark forest after the battle. **


End file.
